A Long Road
by Little Ears
Summary: Time works in funny ways. Cathy ends up with a new boyfriend and a little road. Jamie is living happily with his new wife and invites a friend to a lake house. Paths cross.A little thing i started writing a while ago and thought that maybe it would be goo
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" the woman asked as she stared out the window at passing farms.

"Yes Cathy for the 3rd time, yes" the young driver snapped at her. Cathy's face scrunched and she went back to staring out the window. Dark clouds covered the sky and the smell of rain was damp in the air.

"Matt?" the young man turned his head slightly "I'm sorry." she didn't know why she was saying sorry she didn't do anything wrong, but it really didn't matter.

"Its ok baby." they pulled down a long dirt drive way in to a lot next to a summer home. The home stood tall and shadowed against the trees that have over grown the yard.

"I'm nervous." Cathy fumbled with her jacket buttons as she unbuckled.

"It's just a few friends." She opened the door and got out. She held her bag to her chest and turned her back to the house. "They won't hate you. They will love you for the wonderful talented charming person you are...god who am I kidding..." whisper to herself.

The sound of the old screen door was the first thing she heard then the voice. "Matt!"

"J."

"I see you brought your girl- Cathy?" She turned around and was staring in to familiar eyes.

"oh my god" she whispered under her breath." Jamie" "do I hug him? Do I touch him? Do I even speak to him this cant be happening. This can't be happening." they hugged in an awkward manner. The way an ex would hug their ex. the way Jamie hug Cathy after they divorced.

"You know each other?" Matt asked moving closer to Cathy.

"Yeah." Cathy answered

"How long?"

"5 years" they answered together. The screen door creaked open again and a woman stepped out. "Oh god oh god oh god."

"Elise you know Matt and this is Cathy. You remember Cathy right." He tried so hard not to sound rude or weird it just came out that way.

"Of course. Well come in please you're rooms the one on the left. I bought dinner. It's nothing special. make yourselves at home."

Cathy rushed passed every one in to the house and found her room. She slumped down on the bed and tried so hard not to cry.

"Cathy? Are you alright?" Matt stood in the door looking down at her.

"this is a nightmare" She buried her face in her hands.

"Why. It's just J and his wife."

"I can't believe you never told me that J stood for Jamie!"

"I never thought it was important..."

"That is Jamie as in my ex husband Jamie."

"Oh." He sat down next to her and patted her shoulder. "It will be fine."

"And Elise is the woman he left me for!"

"Ok so it will be ok"

Elise yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Dinner is ready!"

Matt got up and walked to the door. "Are you coming?" Cathy nodded and got up with him and walked down to the kitchen. She looked around the table and sat down in the chair furthest away from Jamie. Elise served the fried chicken and mashed potatoes chatting randomly about the house and the trip up there. Finally she sat down and they started to eat in silence. The sweet silence was ended with a loud clap of thunder and the tinning to rain.

"Ohh a storm how LOVELY." Cathy mumbled. And the silence continued until Elise's cell phone chimed in.

"It's the office. I have to take It." she got up from the table and entered the room leaving the three of them alone with the silence and the awkwardness.

"So how did you and Cathy meet?" Jamie asked staring Matt down.

"At one of her temp jobs."

"You still temp?" Jamie turned to Cathy with a weird look she couldn't place.

"No I'm in a steady show now. It's off Broadway but it's steady for now at least."

"Well I guess you're doing what you always wanted to do right."

"I guess." Elise reentered the room with a disappointed look on her face.

"The stormed surged the network we lost almost everything. I have to leave I should be back before tomorrow night. I promise. I love you hunny." she kissed Jamie's cheek and left the three alone again but for a longer period of time. "OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!" her mind screamed. And like clock work Matt's phone rang.

"It's my sister I have to take this." She nodded and thought about the weird turn of events.

Now she was along in the same room as her ex. She hadn't been in the same room with him since they signed the papers.

"How long has it been Cathy? 2 years?"

"2 years 3 months 4 day 5 hours and 28 minutes since you signed the papers and walked out of my life."

"You've been counting?"

"Yeah I guess I have. How are you and Elise? Thinking about kids?"

"No she doesn't want any." He shrugged his shoulders and Matt walked in cutting the conversation.

"I have to leave. My dad's in the hospital."

"Do you want me to come? Are you going to be ok? I'll come."

"No Cathy right now would be a bad time to do introductions. Love ya." He kissed her softly and Jamie winced. They were alone again for the first time in two years. Cathy's eyes fell to the floor and left the table. She darted outside and stood in the open drive way out at the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain poured down hard onto everything. Cathy stood in the rain hoping it would wash everything away. Jamie came up behind her with a towel and a bottle of whiskey.

"Care to sit" He asked and she sat saying nothing. Her body started to shake with tears as she drank from the bottle.

"He never introduced me."

"Why?"

"I'm older then he is and not good old like an 18 year old dating a 40 years who has a lot of money but like weird old like I should have a good job and a steady job. He always lied to people about my age. I'm 30 and he's 23 not a big difference but weird." She put the bottle down and cried hard in to her hands. "I see you haven't changed Jamie. Still as quiet as ever when I'm crying."

"What do you want from me?"

"I don't know."

"Well neither do I but we're both stuck here."

"We never really had any luck." She said with a slight chuckle. "Why?"

"Why what Cathy?"

"Why did you leave me?" The words hung in the air and Jamie picked the bottled up. He drank until he couldn't.

"Because, forget it."

"Forget it? That's the only answer I get from you?"

"Yeah" He answered and then took another drink.

"Was it because you were that in love with Elise that you couldn't spend another night with me? Or was it because I couldn't get a job or what Jamie?" She stood and yelled at him. His face remained unchanged.

"I can't tell you."

"You can never seem to tell me; even as I was signing the divorce papers I didn't know! So just tell me, I deserve to know!"

"I just had to!"

"That's the reason I get! You just had to? You owe me a reason!" She screamed over the loud sounds of thunder. Jamie pushed passed her and stood out in the open. He let the rain soak him through.

"I don't owe you anything! You haven't left me since I left! Do you understand that? You kill me!"

"How do I fucking kill YOU Jamie?"

"Because every time I go home it isn't you, every time I go to bed it isn't you!" He screamed.

"That's not my fault!" she screamed back her voice bouncing off of the trees and the house.

"I left because I couldn't keep this damn thing in my pants" her gestured to his crotch. "And I loved you too god damn much I couldn't hurt you any more!"

"We could have worked things out Jamie!"

"You drove me out with your jealousy. I had a steady fucking job and you didn't, I saw the way you looked at me I felt it in your kiss. You hate me for that!"

"No Jamie you were the one who hated me!"

"I never hated you!"

"You hated me that I was only just Catherine Hyatt just a little actress who couldn't do anything but fail and I wasn't Elise I wasn't pretty or thin or successful!" she held back from running and smacking him. She had always held back so much.

"God damned we had sex once a fucking month!"

"Because you were never home!"

"You always pushed me out with the glares!" He screamed at her. She walked closer to him. Her dress soaked through from the rain, her eyes red from tears.

"Because I could smell her on your clothes Jamie and could see it in your eyes I wasn't what you wanted" She stared at him, his white tee-shirt now clinging to a new muscular body. She held back from reaching out and touching him. "You left me because you couldn't stand looking at me"

"NO!"

"Then what Jamie?"

"I left because I hurt you and didn't want to. I didn't think you would understand then and now I see you still don't."

"I don't understand Jamie! Why were you not happy with JUST ME?"

"It felt like you hated me when I came home from publishing a new book the bitterness in your voice of the predicted sales"

"What about the pain I felt when you trotted off your new girlfriend"

"That pain I understand but what I felt from your icy stares crushed me"

"I was there at that cafe the night you asked her to marry you and no I wasn't stalking you I was waiting for matt who never showed and I saw you."

"I know. I saw you too and I wanted to ask you and not her. I wanted to give you the ring."

"You gave it to her instead knowing I was right there. My heart broke even more and I didn't even think I could."

"Cathy gad damn it I have never stopped I think of you dream of you I had to throw away a cake I ordered for your birthday and forgot I couldn't give it to you. I sent flowers to your work everyday for a month when you worked at the office. All the hearts on valentines day that filled you car was me, only orange ones, only ever orange ones."

Cathy cried harder as she remembered everything. "Hated you for so long because the dedication in your books did read to my wife, Cathy they said to my wife Elise"

"But did you ever see that in the book of "the one I love" every page started with words that the first letter was your initials CBH Cant be here, can buy hats. Every page all 279 of them."

"I hate you."

"I'm going to Hell Cathy and I'm taking you with me." He pushed up against the outside wall he had backed her in to and kissed her hard. Their lips locked as they both spilled their pain and hate and love out in to a kiss.

"We shouldn't do this." She mumbled as she pulled on his bottom lip. He kissed her hard to shut her up. His erection pressed against her tight and she moaned in to his mouth. She pulled on the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his bed. Jamie made quick work of her dressed sliding it off with ease and throwing it in to the mud with his shirt. "I had to bit my lip from screaming your name."

"Me too." He mumbled against the skin of her shoulder. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs tightly around him. He grinded up against her hand as it snaked down to unbutton his pants. He wiggled his hips and they fell down to the ground. She pulled his boxers down next.

"I want to be inside you." He whispered in to her ear. His fingered moved up her thigh and met the lace that stood between him and her. "Is it the yellow pair?

"Yes."

"Good I always hated this pair." He ripped the sides and pulled them away. Cathy grinded her hips down against him as his pushed in to her.

"God I forgot how you felt." She moans loudly as he filled her. She trusted down on him and he trusted back. Her fingers gripped his shouldered hard as he started to thrust harder.

"Jamie." She moaned loudly. He kissed her shoulders nipping at the pain skin under his lips. Her mind raced as her felt him thrust harder. Cathy leaded in and licked his ear in the way he always loved. Sweat and rain combined together as they moved with each other. Her nailed raked across his back as her muscles tightened around him.

"Fuck Cathy." He groaned and moved faster. His movements became frantic, their moans louder. The rain poured harder down on top of them.

"Oh god please!" Cathy mumbled in to his ear and he moved faster in her. Her nailed dug deeper and his kisses harsher. Her body tensed as orgasm came over her. "Fuck Jamie. Fuck!" Her tensing sent him over the edge and he followed.

"God Cathy." He fell foreword on to her, kissing her shoulders and neck softly. She unwrapped her legs and stood on her on.

"Maybe we should get inside." He nodded and followed her in. Cathy walked in to the first bedroom she saw and curled up on to the clean sheets. Jamie sat down next her on the bed.

"The way the best sex I've had in a while."

"You're telling me."

There was a long silence and he just watched her as she watched him.

"Cathy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't live with out you any more Jamie." Cathy said as he lay back beside her. Her eyes sparkled with tears.

"I know Cathy." He mumbled and moved her head on to his chest.

"What are we going to do? I can't go on knowing that I can't have you. I never stopped loving you."

"I know. I was stupid for letting you go. Please forgive me. Marry me even."

"But Elise?"

"What about her. Her little business trips aren't always that. I know. I fooled around for so long you start to see the signs." Cathy flinched at the memories of part years. "I was going to divorce her sooner or later." He fumbled with a chain around his wrist, pulling it off. "You threw this at my head the day I left." He held up her engagement ring. "Please be mine, again, for good." Cathy cried and held out her hand and he slipped the ring on to her finger. Jamie tilted her face up and kissed her softly. "Can we make this work again?"

Outside the rain stilled poured heavily to the ground. A car pulled up the drive and parked. Elise stepped out and looked around at the clothing that littered the ground. She picked each piece up and brought them inside. "Jamie?" She called out. When she didn't receive an answer she climbed the stairs to the bedrooms. She and Jamie's room door closed but light spilled through the crack under the door. She turned the handle and opened the door and stood there watching the lovers kiss.

"Cathy I love you."

"Do you really Jamie?" Elise piped up. Jamie turned around and stared her right in the eye. Cathy hid behind him trying to avoid being seen.

"Yes Elise I do."

"Why her? You left her for me!" She screamed shaking their wet clothes at them.

"No I left her for her. I just thought I loved you. All I wanted to do what fuck you. I know that now!"

"NO! You're a jerk a fucking jerk! You asshole" She threw the clothes at them.

"I know you slept with Matt, Elise." Jamie mumbled hoping Cathy wouldn't here.

"I'll take you for all your worth. I'll see you in court!"

"You signed a little paper called a prenuptial agreement. You don't get anything." Elise huffed and stormed out of the house. The lovers heard the car pull away and the house fell silent.

"Should I call a cab to go home?" Jamie asked holding Cathy in his arms.

"Not yet. I like it here in the woods down the long road."


End file.
